Stories From a Harry Potter Fan
by ErochikkuNeko
Summary: So I have a short story and then a few chapters of a long one that is probably never gonna be finished and then I'll probably make another long on by myself...idk yet. Read on!
1. Fall Ball

"Hermione, your hair's rather curly today," Ron said casually as he, Harry, and Hermione walked out of potions with Professor Slughorn and up the dungeon steps to lunch.

"You don't have to gloat about it!" Hermione said, painfully punching Ron in the arm. Harry snickered and Ron glared at him over his shoulder as he rubbed it.

"I wasn't trying to gloat," Ron said apologetically, "I like it actually." Hermione snorted and stomped ahead of the boys. Harry filled the space beside Ron that she had just emptied and patted Ron on the back.

"Good one, mate."

Ron rolled his eyes and laughed sarcastically. "I really do like it."

"Hey, I'm not the one you have to prove anything too." Harry said flipping his bangs back out of his face.

"And how am I supposed to do that?" Ron asked his fingers rubbing at his bruised shoulder as he caught one last glimpse of his curly haired love, before she disappeared into the Great Hall.

"What you tryin' to do?" Ginny asked through a mouth full of chocolate, walking up beside Harry. Harry slung his arm over her shoulders and pulled her closer, licking some chocolate off her cheek.

"Prove to Hermione that he loves her," Harry answered as Ron looked at his best friend and his sister in disgust.

"Well, just tell her," Ginny offered, holding out a piece of chocolate to feed Harry. "Have you ever considered contacts, babe?"

"I thought you liked my glasses." Harry pushed them up his nose.

"I was just sayin'," Ginny said shrugging.

"I'm gonna go find her." Ron said, pushing his way between Lavender and Padma, mainly trying to escape Harry and Ginny. He had nothing against them being together, or how the acted with each other—most of the time—but right now it was just getting to him. He needed to tell Hermione how he felt and fast. The Fall Ball was coming up and he'd planned on telling her then, but seeing Harry and Ginny together made him change his mind.

Ron hadn't realized that in the middle of all of his thinking and shoving he'd passed the Gryffindor table and was half way to Ravenclaw and Luna Lovegood.

"Hello, Ron!" Luna said excitedly. He was about to run into her but she caught him by the forearms and made him stop just short of running her over. He looked down to see who was blocking his way and her words registered in his mind.

"Oh, hi, Luna," he said distractedly looking over his shoulder to see how she ended up at his table. "Oh," he said again, realizing where he was.

"What's on your mind, my friend?" Luna asked, dusting off the front of his robe. He disregarded the gesture and looked back over his shoulder looking for curly brown hair.

"I figured it'd be obvious," he said grabbing her wrists and putting her hands by her sides. Ron had grown rather tall over the summer and it was easy to look over everyone, but he still couldn't seem to find her.

"It is, but I figured I'd be nice about it."

"Do you see her?"

"Actually she left about thirty seconds ago," Luna said nonchalantly.

"What?" Ron shouted, pushing Luna back. "Sorry, I'll talk to you later."

"Good luck, Ron," Luna called waving good-bye to him.

When Ron was out of the Great Hall he looked around frantically trying to see which way Hermione went. He looked front left to right and back before he saw her at the top of the staircase in front of him, looking down at him.

"Hermione!" he called and waved, running up the stairs to her. He was about half way up when she turned and darted away. He stopped for about two seconds in absolute confusion then shook his head to clear it and raced after her. "Hermione, wait!"

He raced left and right up and down stairs until she got to the Gryffindor common room. She quickly said the password and ran in. Ron caught the painting just in time to make it in after her.

"Hermione why are you—?" Ron's question stopped short as he hit the girls' dormitory stairs. He heard the door slam and stared in disbelief at the staircase. He stood there for about a minute then turned and sat in a chair in front of the fire place—as normal for the little trio.

Ron had peace for about ten seconds before it was broken by Lavender's accusations, "How could you, Ronald?"

"Wha-?" Ron looked up from the fire in confusion. "What I do?"

"Don't act all innocent." Padma said crudely.

"Yeah, we heard the horrible things you said about Hermione."

Ron jumped up almost knocking the chair to the ground and making the two girls step back. His next thought was how'd they get up here so fast, but that wasn't the point. "I haven't said anything about Hermione! In fact I complimented her this morning."

"Oh, yeah?" Lavender sounded skeptical. "On what?"

"Her hair." Ron said like it was nothing.

"What!" both girls shouted that the same time. This time Ron stepped back, hitting the chair and falling back into it.

"She spent like twenty minutes this morning complaining about how bad it looked." Padma said leaning on arm of the chair, as Lavender leaned on the other.

"She did?" Ron said, sounding horrified.

"Yeah." Lavender confirmed, nodding once.

"Well what other terrible things have I said about her then?" Ron asked, not sure if he wanted to know.

"How ugly her hair was." Lavender held up one finger.

"That she needed to lose some weight." Padma used air quotes around 'lose some weight' and Lavender held up another finger.

"And that you were gonna ask her to the Fall Ball as a joke and show up with Luna Lovegood," some girl sitting close by finished and Lavender and Padma both nodded. Ron had already been feeling sick to his stomach when Lavender started--by now he felt as if he were really going to puke. It must have been the heat of the moment, or the heat playing across his cheeks that made the next words come out, but he hadn't intended to say them to anyone but her.

"That's a load of crap! I lo—," he cut off and covered his mouth, he cheeks burning brighter. All three girls' eyes widen and grins broke out on their faces.

"You lo-?" Lavender asked, prompting him to continue.

"If I tell you, you swear to keep in between us four?" Ron asked through his fingers. The girls nodded.

"I love her." Ron said, dropping his hands and taking a deep breath, clamping his eyes shut and waiting for the laughter to begin. After all he was so not in her league. A stupid little blood traitor with the greatest witch of their year. Please. Fate wasn't that kind to him.

"You love me?"

Ron's eyes flew open and he stared up into the face of Hermione. He opened his mouth and formed soundless words, then gave up, shut it, and nodded. He could see the tear stains that had began to dry on her cheeks, but now her eyes were brimming with tears again and they were dancing like crystals in the fire light. Ron motioned to stand and Hermione stepped back, letting him do so. He stood so close to her that he could feel the heat coming off her body.

"I made this for you in potions class; it's why Slughorn started yelling at me." Ron said pulling a sheet of parchment from his pocket. He unfolded it and turned the words toward her. It read out: Hermione = Her-mi-one, with the intention of the 'mi' sounding like 'my'.

Her tears fell as she read it and she threw her arms around him, crying into the shoulder that she'd punched earlier. "I love you, too."

"You do?" Ron asked astounded, as he slowly wrapped his arms around her. She nodded and tightened her arms around his chest and he nuzzled into her hair. "I really do love your hair today."

"I know you do."

"Will you go to the ball with me?" Ron stroked her hair, feeling her tears soak through his shirt and the wet fabric touch his skin.

Hermione pulled away from his and smiled up at him. He was a good four inches taller than her. "Yes I will, only if you promise to take only me."

"Luna creeps me out, so you have nothing to worry about."

Hermione laughed and it was perfection to Ron's ears.

"Kiss me?" he asked, hoping that it wasn't over kill. He heard the people that had filled the room to see the spectacle gasp as Hermione nodded, "Okay."

Ron smiled and leaned down, pressing his lips to hers, kissing her deeply and lovingly.


	2. The True PureBlood 1

Josie walked up to the front steps of the house. She was desperately hoping Tranice was already here, but you never knew with that girl. Josie smiled and walked up the steps slowly, not really wanting to reach the door. She knocked once; twice; three times.

"Coming!"

Mrs. Weasley's voice. Unmistakable. Motherly. Caring. Always. Well...almost always.

Josie remembered the time when she had caught Tranice and--

The door flew open, interrupting her thoughts.

"Welcome dear! We've been waiting for you."

Josie smiled at her, "I've been dying to get here."

"I would guess so. Come in, come in."

Mrs. Weasley stepped aside, sweeping her arm, and presenting to Josie the most welcoming sight she'd seen in a very long two months. The Burrow. Josie sighed in contentment and looked around lovingly. Everything was as she remembered it. The smell of food that always seemed to be cooking, the old ratty furniture that was still always beautiful, the loud echoes of people calling her name.

_Wait...what?_

"Josie!?"

Fingers snapped in front of her face and her head snapped up to see the twins and Ginny.

"Fi-nal-ly." Ginny said, breaking the word into three syllables. She rolled her eyes and smiled, pulling Josie into a tight hug. "I missed you!" she said squeezing her tighter.

"Me...too." Josie choked out, giggling a bit. Ginny was so cute.

"What about us?" the twins, Fred and George, chorused.

"Yeah. We missed you, too." Fred finished off. Josie shook Ginny off, smiling apologetically at her as she glared at her brothers, and opened her arms for a hug from the twins. Which was always more like 'Attack of the Monstrously Tall Red Heads'. As they squeezed her until she thought she would break, Mrs. Weasley's voice filled the room, her presence demanding.

"Don't break her before he gets to see her. He'll kill all three of you."

Josie instantly blushed. That's who she had honestly been dying to see. She hadn't heard from him at all since school ended last year, he was the chosen one, after all. His voice was beginning to fade from her memories.

"Who's gonna kill who?"

Her memories never did him justice though.

She turned to see him. The one. The only. The famous. The unbearably cheesy. Harry Potter.

"Hiya, Harry." she said softly, waving slightly. He smiled at her and jumped down the stairs two at a time, running over to her and hugging her.

_Tight...but gentle. As only he could._

* * *

As Tranice stumbled over her luggage she slowly made her way up the front steps. It was times like this when she greatly appreciated this place and the people who lived in it. This was the home she always wanted.

She finally reached the door and rang the doorbell. After a few seconds she couldn't take it anymore. She burst open the door and dropped her luggage.

Home sweet home.

"TRANICE!"

That was the only thing she heard as everyone ran to hug her like a stampede of elephants.

After they had all got their hugs in she backed up to take a good look at everyone. Mrs. Weasley looked more motherly. Fred and George still looked like they were up to no good. Ginny got taller. Josie almost looked unrecognizable with her new haircut, and Harry looked more alive.

_I wonder if that has anything to do with Josie. Wait...someone's missing._

"Wait, where's-- " She was interrupted by something covering her eyes.

"Guess who." said the mystery person.

"If this isn't Ronald Weasley you're gonna lose your fingers in about ten seconds."

The hands quickly moved. Tranice turned around.

"Hermione!" she shouted as she gave her a big hug. "I'm sorry I wanted you to be Ron."

"Speaking of Ron, I haven't seen him all day," said Hermione.

"Well you will definitely see him at dinner," said Mrs. Weasley. Tranice smiled because she knew more than anyone how much Ron loved food.

"Well, if you don't mind I would like to go to my room now. I'm a little tired." Tranice told Mrs. Weasley

"Oh. Of course, Dear. You must be tired from all of that traveling. Ginny will show you to your room. Dinner should be ready in a few hours."

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley." Tranice said, as she followed Ginny upstairs.

"You and Josie will share a room," said Ginny as she opened the door.

"Okay." Tranice said as she put her luggage on the floor in the corner.

"I'll leave you to get unpacked and then you can meet us downstairs when you're done." said Ginny, as she closed the door.

Tranice barely looked at the room she just collapsed on the nearest bed and went straight to sleep.

* * *

As Ginny walk back downstairs, Josie laughed.

"Twenty bucks says she's already asleep."

"You just earned twenty bucks."

Everyone turned to see Ron walk through the back door. He looked kind of like a huge...dirt ball.

_I'll never understand what she sees in him._

Josie glanced up and bit her lip softly. Harry was barely taller than she was. They both had glasses and fair skin. Dark hair. Green eyes. He looked down at her and smiled, obviously feeling her gaze. She smiled back and looked away quickly, her cheeks getting warm.

She'd say the same thing I guess.

Josie looked back to Ron. "How do you know?" she asked in her normal sarcastic tone.

"'Cause. I know her better than anyone else."

He walked, more like strutted, over to her and poked her nose, "Even you."

Josie slapped his hand away and smiled. "You don't think I already know that. I may be her best friend but..." She smirked and shrugged, turning to bring her stuff upstairs to her room.

"But what?" Ron asked a hint of yearning in his tone. She knew he'd want to know. He might as well be labeled obsessed with how much he obviously wanted to be with her. Josie stopped and looked over her shoulder, smiling at him.

"But I'll always know a bit more than you." she winked and walked upstairs, smiling brightly at Harry's laugh.

She dropped her bags on her bed and looked over at Tranice. It'd been five years since the came to Hogwarts. Five years since they met Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Five years since they began learning magic. Four years since she knew Tranice had liked Ron and one and a half since they'd been together. She wasn't sure how long Tranice had known she'd liked Harry, but being best friends, knew she knew.

Josie sat on her bed and pulled out her book, she just began and wanted to finish before they went off to school. A few hours went by and Josie had reached chapter 12. She looked back over at Tranice and threw a sock at her.

"Wake up it's time to eat. Don't you wanna see your boyfriend?"


	3. The True PureBlood 2

"Ron? Food? Ew, a sock." Tranice sat at up. "Let's go!" she shouted as she grabbed Josie's hand and dragged her to downstairs to dinner.

Tranice's eyes scanned the room and locked on Ron. "Ron!" She skipped the last four steps, (almost breaking an ankle), and ran over to Ron. She jumped up and hugged him. "I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you, too!" said Ron, trying to keep his balance.

Tranice got off him and backed away to take a good look at him. She examined him from head to toe. She was silent for almost 2 minutes.

"Why are you examining me so closely?" Ron asked, laughing.

"Something's different about you."

"Really? What is it?" asked Ron, looking completely surprised.

"Don't try to act like you haven't been working out because I can tell."

"Well I have been goin' to the gym. It's a few miles that way." Ron tried to show off by flexing his muscles as he pointed to the direction of the gym. Tranice just rolled her eyes.

"Why Ronald I see you've gotten a little more muscular." said Hermione, coming up behind Ron.

"Thanks..." said Ron, with a weird look on his face.

"Yeah Hermione. What a great time for you to notice after you've been here for three weeks already." said Tranice, giving Hermione a deadly stare.

Tranice knew Hermione always wanted Ron. Hermione was always trying to break them apart. Most of the time Tranice paid no attention to her, but now that her and Ron had been dating for a long time she assumed Hermione would've been over it by now.

"Yes, and I've complimented him on it everyday." She stretched out "everyday" with that annoying voice of hers.

"And I'm sure he's complimented you on that bushy bird's nest on top of your head, too." Tranice said with a smirk on her face.

* * *

Josie smiled. Tranice made her do that a lot. She took the stairs more slowly, still almost breaking her ankle as well.

_Such a klutz._

"You should be more careful," Harry said extending his hand to her. She took it tightly, walking down the last two steps.

"Oooh." the twins howled from the other room. Ginny giggled as Mrs. Weasley hit them over the head.

"Thanks." Josie said softly, when she reached the bottom. She looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Anything for you."

She blushed and he turned, still holding her hand, and led her to the table. When he finally let go of her hand it was to sit between the twins. She frowned slightly and took a seat next to Hermione, who looked overly pissed at Tranice's comment. Ginny caught Josie's eye and gave her a 'was that really necessary' look. Josie shrugged.

_She asked for it._

She glanced at Hermione and saw her staring angrily at Ron and Tranice. She leaned over and whispered to her, "Get over it...I think you should go for the bad boys anyway."

She smirked and glanced at Ron and Tranice again, then back to Hermione who was looking at her curiously. "Besides...Ron's kind of a pansy."

Josie winked at Hermione, who giggled and smiled. "I guess you're right."

"I always am."

* * *

Tranice took a deep breath as she sat down to eat dinner.

_Why does that girl always have to be such a bitch?_

All through dinner Tranice saw Hermione shooting glares at her and Ron. After the third one she had had enough.

"Is there a problem, Hermione?"

"Yeah, I can't help but notice how you eat so much like a cow."

_Oh, no, she didn't!_

"I do not eat like a cow. And it would help me digest my food better if you could try to look less like one."

By this time everyone was focused on the conversation between Tranice and Hermione. They were both furious at each other and kept going.

"Tranice, I know you're angry, but don't take it out on me. I know all about you're many little problems at home. Like how you come from a poor broken American family. And how your parents don't want you. And how Ron is just using you. And--"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Tranice shouted right before she jumped out of her seat, making her chair fly against the wall.

Hermione sat back with a look of satisfaction on her face. Tranice was enraged. Her eyes were watery but she would not shed a tear until she was alone. Tranice walked up behind Hermione and shoved her face into her pile of food.

"Now who eats like a cow?" said Tranice, as she took Hermione's drink, poured it on top of Hermione's head and stomped upstairs.

As soon as she was out of sight she ran up to the room, slammed the door, and locked it. She took out her ipod, turned it up to the loudest it would go, laid down across her bed, and cried the tears she had been holding back.

* * *

Josie stared in horror at Hermione for a second. Then her eyes flickered to Ron. His face was pale and he looked like he may never eat again.

_Yeah right_.

Josie jumped up quickly, her chair toppling over, just like Tranice's had.

"I am so incredibly sorry. I'll uh..." she looked over her shoulder towards the room quickly and back again, her eyes locking with a teary Hermione, "I'll go talk to her."

Josie rushed upstairs and grabbed the door handle trying to turn it. "Tranice? Tranice open the door."

She banged on it wildly. "Tranice!"

A hand clamped down on Josie's shoulder and she jumped. She spun around quickly to see Ron. He smiled at her halfheartedly, as if too say everything would be okay.

"I am so sorry. She didn't mean it...really." Jose smiled despite herself. "Okay she probably did, but she'll get over it. I'm just-"

Ron held his hand up to stop her rambling. "It's okay. Let me try."

Josie nodded and smiled, stepping past him and walking back downstairs.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked, looking at Josie with worried eyes, Hermione held tightly in her arms as Mrs. Weasley cleaned food off of her.

Josie just shrugged. Even if she knew she wouldn't have told. That's just they way she was. "Ron's gonna talk to her." She said quietly and walked into the other room, sitting softly on a chair.

"Tranice...It's Ron. Please open the door." He knocked twice, knowing she probably couldn't hear him. He sighed and pulled his wand out. He wasn't supposed to do this but it was for her own good. "Alohamora." The door unlocked and opened slightly. He pushed it open the rest of the way slowly and walked over to her bed, sitting next to her and placing his hand on her back.

"Tranice?"


	4. The True PureBlood 3

"Tranice?" Ron asked again. He was confused as to why it didnt even look like she was hearing him. Then he noticed the wire to her ipod and took it out her ears. "Tranice?"

Tranice stuffed her face in her pillow. "Go away." she mumbled.

"Aww come on. We all know that stuff Hermione said wasn't true."

She looked up at him with her red, puffy eyes. "Yes it was." She said in a voice just above a whisper. "I do come from a poor, broken American family, and my parents don't want me." Tears were running down her face again.

"What would make you say something like that? Lots of families have divorced parents. You're not poor. And your parents love you alot."

"Ron, you don't know the half of it." Tranice said shaking her head. "Just promise me one thing." She said looking straight up into his eyes.

"Anything." he said.

"If you are using me, you'll tell me right now, no matter how much you think it's gonna hurt me."

"I'm not. I promise I will never do anything to hurt. I love you." he said, leaning in to give her a hug.

"I love you, too." said Tranice, as Ron wiped away the last tear with his thumb.

Tranice laid her head back down on the pillow. Ron started rubbing her back again.

"So, are you going to tell me this whole thing about your family?" asked Ron.

"No."

"Why not?"

" 'Cause I don't want to." Tranice said in a harsh voice.

"Okay. But when you want to talk you know I'm always here for you."

"And so are we." said a voice from the doorway. Tranice and Ron turned around to see Josie and Harry with big cheesy grins on their faces, and Josie with her hand over Harry's mouth.

"Uhh...We were just leaving." said Josie as they closed the door and backed away.

"So, are you ready to go back down stairs and see what the others are doing?"

Tranice sat up. "Ron, I can't face all them. They all think I'm this poor little bitchy girl."

"No one thinks that. Hermione deserved what she got. But you still need to apologize to her."

"I'm really not good with apologies. I usually just avoid the person until we both get over it and start talking again."

"Don't worry. I'll help you. You just go downstairs and go 'Hermione, I'm sorry I put your face in food and that I called you a cow."

"Ron, I can't lie in an apology." Tranice said giggling.

Ron looked confused. "Well how would you be lying?"

"The whole apology would be a lie. I'm not sorry for anything."

"Tranice, you are the most stubborn person I know." Ron said laughing.

"Well maybe if I thought she would accept the apology I would give it a try."

"She will accept it."

"Haha. You make me laugh. Wanna bet?"

"Yea. If she talks to you, I get you all to myself for the rest of the night. And if she ignores you, I'll let you redo my whole wardrobe."

"Okay. Then you can wear that cute little shirt with the bobblehead on it." Tranice said.

"Now, come on. You're wasting the night away." Ron said dragging her off the bed. "Now, I'll wait in the doorway right here."

Tranice skipped down the hallway and knocked on the door to Hermione and Ginny's room.

"What do you want?"

"Hermione, I just wanted to say I'm sorry f--"

"Shut up and go away!"

Tranice walked back to where Ron was standing in the doorway with a big smile on her face. "Hah. Told ya so. Now you get to come with me shopping tomorrow."

"I don't think so. The deal was that if she talks to you I win. She told you to go away. So I get you all to myself." Ron had a devious look on his face.

Tranice had a look of a horror, as she quickly turned and dashed toward a room with Ron walking calmly behind her.

"You can run, but you can't hide." he said

Tranice ran into the nearest room which happened to be the one Harry and Ron shared. She burst open the door and almost knocked over Josie who happened to have her hand on the doorknob already.

"Close the door!" Tranice shouted in a whisper as she ducked under the covers on the bed.

* * *

"Uh.." Josie closed the door. "Why?"

"I'm hiding." Tranice said.

"From?" Josie said at the same time as Harry's, "Ever knock?"

Josie laughed and waved her hand at him in dismissal.

"Who you hiding from chick?"

"Me." Ron said from the other side of the door.

"Oooh." Jose said. "And why would this be?"

"Because she lost a bet and is mine for the night." Ron said, you could hear the smirk in his voice.

Josie opened the door and made to look like she was going to let him in, then stepped in front of him. "So does this mean I'll be sleeping alone tonight?"

Ron looked over her shoulder for a second and then smiled evilly down at her. She was about to ask what was up when she felt arms wrap around her waist. She blushed brightly as Harry said, "Of course not..."

Tranice let out a short whistle and Josie shot her her most evil glare.

"Come on." Harry said pushing her forward slightly.

"Oh-okay." she said, walking back to her room, Harry's arms still around her waist.

"You blush way to easily." he said, laughing slightly, as he sat on Tranice's bed.

"You are so not cute." Josie said, her tone slightly harsh. She glared at him and he winced a bit.

"I didn't mean it."

"Whatever." Josie sat down on her bed and pulled out her book. She finally thought he wasn't gonna say anything when she felt her bed tilt slightly under new weight. She looked up to see Harry's face just centimeters from hers. She could feel his breath on her face and began to blush again.

"You know I like you...don't you?" he asked, glancing down and then back to her eyes.

What the hell is he looking at?

She shook her head slowly. He glanced down again, seeming to get closer.

"Well I do..."

The next thing she knew he was kissing her and all she could do was sit there with her eyes wide, full of shock, as her book fell to the floor.


End file.
